De nenhuma outra forma
by anabrumk
Summary: Ninguém poderia dizer que Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Weasley eram amigos. Ou será que eram? *Rosius AU. Não é bem T, mas por via das dúvidas, não é...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ho pessoal =D Espero que vocês gostem dessa história. Eu a escrevi há 3 anos atrás para uma tarefa da escola, quando estava estudando o Romantismo. Claro que não pude colocar os nomes reais dos personagens, então mudei alguns (apenas a Rose ficou igual). Então não se assustem caso vocês encontrem um Seth (Scorpius), Aiden (Albus) ou Roger (Ron) aí no meio xD Só me avisem para que eu possa arrumar, okay? _

_ Bem, essa fic tem 3 capítulos, mas podem deixar que não vou obrigar vocês a comentarem caso queiram os outros, isso é muita maldade xD Mas claro, se vocês quiserem comentar, não tem problema nenhum ^.^_

_ Uma boa leitura e divirtam-se (:_

Chovia muito naquela tarde de verão em Londres, nenhuma surpresa até aí, pensava Scorpius Malfoy. Sua cabeça estava encostada no vidro da janela da sala de seu apartamento, os cabelos loiros platinados despenteados, os olhos cinza olhavam as gostas de chuva que caiam na calçada lá fora. Nos lábios havia um meio sorriso, o qual não conseguira tirar desde a noite anterior, quando finalmente aceitara o que custava a aceitar desde a época do colégio, que estava completamente apaixonado por Rose Weasley, filha do maior concorrente empresarial de seu pai. Conheceram-se a partir do melhor amigo de Scorpius, que também era primo de Rose, mas essa proximidade não mudava o fato de que o contato entre os dois era proibido. Eram rivais em tudo: notas, esportes, amigos, popularidade. Estavam a todo o momento se provocando, encontrando defeitos nos trabalhos um do outro mesmo onde não havia nenhum. Passaram todo o período escolar assim e, mesmo depois de se formarem, embora não se encontrassem com a mesma freqüência, ainda freqüentavam os mesmos lugares e não perdiam a chance de se irritarem. Essa situação já era rotina, a presença de um já era familiar para o outro, e eles se sentiam confortáveis assim. Até que começaram os problemas no paraíso.

CAPÍTULO I

Albus Potter, amigo de Scorpius e primo de Rose, os havia convidado para comemorar seu aniversario em um clube já conhecido pelos três, mas Rose, além do presente, trouxe uma outra surpresa, seu novo namorado, Braden McLaggen, uma antiga inimizade de Scorpius. Sentaram – se à mesa e Scorpius percebeu que Braden não parava de encará-lo. A única coisa que queria fazer naquele momento era quebrar a cara daquele rapaz. 'Só porque ele é um imbecil' pensava Scorpius 'Não tem nada a ver com a Weasley, nada mesmo. ' Ele precisava acreditar que não estava interessado nela. Tudo bem que ela estava maravilhosa naquele vestido preto tomara que caia curto, deixando a mostra o colo e as pernas que poderiam fazer inveja na mais bela rosa branca, de tão brancos que eram, e os cabelos vermelhos presos em um coque bem feito, os olhos azuis pintados, deixando-os ainda mais belos. 'Mas é só uma atração carnal. ' Estava tão distraído com seu conflito interno, que quase não notou o quanto Braden estava alterado por causa da bebida. Só percebeu de fato o que acontecia quando ouviu a voz de Rose.

- Braden, pare com isso. Vamos para casa! - mas o rapaz estava tão descontrolado que começou a xingá-la, sem ao menos se importar por estarem em um local público. Apenas continuou a rir e a beber.

Scorpius começou a ficar vermelho e , levantando, disse:

- Você não precisava ser grosso com ela, sabe.

- Ah é? É o que você acha? - disse Branden, batendo as mãos na mesa enquanto se levantava.

- É, é o que eu acho sim. - Replicou o loiro.

- E o que você vai fazer se eu fizer isso? - falando isso, Braden pegou Rose pelo braço e deu-lhe um tapa na cara.

Até aquele momento, já haviam atraído uma grande plateia, mas o barulho da agressão foi tão alto, que até mesmo as pessoas em mesas mais distantes ficaram atentas ao que estava acontecendo.

O sangue de Scorpius, que já estava bem quente, ferveu ainda mais e, esquecendo as pessoas ao seu redor, voou para cima de Braden. Este, que não era nem um pouco fraco, retribuiu a gentileza. Depois de muitos socos e gritos, Albus e Rose, com a ajuda de alguns fregueses do bar, conseguiram separar os dois rapazes, que estavam muito machucados. Decidiram que Albus levaria Braden e Rose levaria Scorpius para suas respectivas casas, já que nenhum tinha condições de dirigir. Despediram-se e, antes de partirem, Rose deixou claro que o namoro entre ela e seu, agora ex, namorado estava acabado e que não era mais para ele a procurar. Embora não tivesse conseguido ouvir toda a conversa, a expressão de rejeição de Braden iluminou o rosto de Scorpius que, escondendo um sorriso, entrou no carro.

Durante todo o trajeto, Scorpius e Rose ficaram em silencio, nenhum dos dois tentando iniciar uma conversa. O loiro notava que, vez ou outra, Rose olhava para ele, mas quando ele olhava de volta, ela desviava o olhar e podia-se notar uma vermelhidão em suas orelhas e por todo o seu rosto. 'Ela fica mais bonita ainda quando está com vergonha'. O loiro balançou a cabeça com esses pensamentos, chamando a atenção de Rose, que o olhou de um modo estranho, mas ele apenas deu de ombros e virou a cabeça para olhar pela janela. Só percebeu que haviam chegado quando a moça pediu para que ele se apressasse.

Rose insistiu em subir com o rapaz para seu apartamento para que pudesse cuidar de seus ferimentos. Este tentou recusar, mas a moça era insistente, então Scorpius acabou aceitando. Logo que entraram no pequeno apartamento, Rose o empurrou em direção ao sofá e fez com que ele se sentasse.

- Onde está o kit de emergência? - perguntou ela.

- No armário da cozinha. - respondeu ele de mau gosto enquanto a via sumir por entre os corredores do apartamento. Depois de alguns instantes, ela voltou.

O clima estava tenso entre eles, principalmente quando a ruiva se debruçou sobre ele para cuidar de um corte extremamente grande em cima de sua sobrancelha. O silêncio era a única coisa que se ouvia. Passaram-se alguns minutos quando Rose resolveu falar.

- Você não precisava ter feito aquilo, sabe. Eu sei me cuidar muito bem sozinha.

- Você não fez nada para me impedir, e eu não ia deixar aquele cara sair impune depois de bater em você. - retrucou Scorpius.

- E desde quando você se preocupa comigo? Da ultima vez que a gente se encontrou, você não poupou esforços para me irritar.

Scorpius ficou um momento sem falar nada. Por que ele foi abrir a boca?

- É que você é prima do meu melhor amigo. Albus também nunca gostou daquele tal de Braden. Você merece alguém melhor que aquele projeto se sapo gigante mutante.

- E eu mereço alguém como?

Podia-se ver nos olhos da moça como ela estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

- Você precisa de alguém inteligente, porque você não pode negar que aquele Braden não tinha cérebro nenhum. Você precisa de alguém que a faça rir, porque eu sei que você gosta de rir. Você precisa de alguém que te desafie, não alguém que concorda com tudo o que você diz. Você precisa de alguém que te entenda, que saiba que você come miojo cru quando acha que ninguém está olhando, que saiba que você odeia quando te chamam de Rosie, que saibam que mesmo quando você diz que não está com fome, você está mentindo, porque você está sempre com fome. Você precisa de alguém que te faça viver, não só existir.

Scorpius olhava diretamente nos olhos de Rose, que ainda estava muito próxima a ele no sofá. Por essa proximidade, tomou um susto quando ela se jogou de costas no sofá e começou a rir. O loiro ficou lá, perplexo, olhando enquanto ela gargalhava do que ele havia dito. 'Qual é o problema dela?' Ele se perguntava. Será que ela achava que ele estava brincando?

Demorou alguns instantes até que Rose percebesse que ela estava rindo sozinha, então parou e endireitou-se no sofá. Ele ainda olhava para ela e esta se sentiu um tanto constrangida com a intensidade daquele olhar.

- Então... Você não estava brincando. - constatou a garota, mas, como não obteve nenhuma resposta, continuou. - É que isso é bem engraçado, sabe, principalmente de você, logo você, a pessoa que eu menos suporto no mundo, me falando sobre o tipo certo de cara pra mim. Eu achei que você só estava brincando. Me desculpe.

Scorpius ignorou o pedido de desculpas e apenas disse que ela precisava continuar a ajudá-lo com os machucados. As feições de Rose tornaram-se tristes, mas não disse nada, apenas voltou a cuidar do loiro. Um instante depois, quando Rose limpava um ferimento no canto da boca, Scorpius soltou um gemido de dor, mas a garota não ligou e continuou com o seu trabalho, fazendo com que Scorpius fizesse caretas e soltasse mais gemidos.

- Fique quieto! - disse Rose.

- Isso dói, o que você espera que eu faça? - retrucou o garoto.

- Se você ficar quieto, não vai doer tanto.

O rapaz tentou se livrar das mãos da ruiva, mas esta continuava muito próxima dele e, após um movimento brusco, Rose acabou caindo em cima do garoto, seus rostos a milímetros de distancia, os olhos conectados por uma força estranhamente atraente. Seus rostos foram se aproximando ainda mais até que seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo cálido e forte. Beijaram-se por muito tempo, e quando o ar já lhes faltava, foram se separando. O único som que podia ser ouvido eram suas respirações ofegantes e descompassadas. Rose estava um tanto atordoada e, quando abriu os olhos e encontrou os dele a fitando, percebeu o que havia feito.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir pra casa. - disse ela

E, levantando desastradamente, foi em direção à sua bolsa e casaco, que se encontravam em uma cadeira próxima.

- Rose, - disse Scorpius - Rose, espera!

Mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos e, apressadamente, saiu do apartamento. O loiro não foi atrás dela, pois sabia que o orgulho da garota não a deixaria olhar nem um segundo para trás. Não havia muito que fazer, na verdade. Scorpius precisava de um tempo para pensar, pôr os seus sentimentos em ordem. Só quando descobrisse o que estava acontecendo com ele, o que era aquele aperto no peito que sentira quando a vira saindo pela porta, é que falaria com ela e colocaria um fim nesse desconforto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ho galere ^^**

**Segundo capítulo de Any other way (: Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de deixar uma review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A primavera já se fora, e o ar quente do verão tomava conta de toda Londres. Passara-se cerca de dois meses desde que Scorpius vira Rose pela última vez. Claro que no decorrer desse tempo havia pedido, de modo indiferente, informações sobre como a ruiva estava para Albus que, por sua vez, dizia que ela estava quieta de mais, só saía de casa para ir à faculdade ou para comprar uma coisa ou outra no mercado. Scorpius estava preocupado com ela, o que era algo bem incomum, já que ele raramente se preocupava com alguém, e agora ele estava preocupado logo com ela, que até algum tempo atrás, era a principal vítima de suas brincadeiras de mau gosto. Mas o pior era saber que ela estava se excluindo, em parte, por causa dele. Ela evitava sair com o grupo para não se encontrar com ele. Isso o estava matando por dentro, ainda mais porque não tinha certeza do que estava sentindo pela ruiva. Depois daquela noite em seu apartamento, o loiro não conseguira mais tirá-la da cabeça. Estava sendo difícil se concentrar em outras coisas. Talvez ele deve-se procurá-la o quanto antes para esclarecer tudo, ou esclarecer nada, já que provavelmente, ela também estava tão confusa quanto ele. Mesmo assim, decidiu visitá-la em seu apartamento para colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Mas ele não precisou ir atrás dela. Fosse obra do destino ou de alguma força superior, ela acabou indo até Scorpius. Parece que a sorte estava com ele,

CAPÍTULO II

Depois de um dia cansativo na faculdade, Scorpius decidiu relaxar em uma cafeteria que costumava frequentar com os amigos ainda nos tempos de colegial. Era um lugar aconchegante, onde poderia tomar um café com waffles e descansar antes de ir para casa. Quando chegou lá, deveria ser umas cinco horas da tarde e foi logo fazer o seu pedido, mas, no momento em que se virou para escolher uma mesa, acabou trombando com alguém que, se não tivesse segurado bem na hora, teria caído no chão.

- Me desculpe... - começou a falar a pessoa, que pela voz, era uma mulher. Mas foi só quando Scorpius pousou o olhar em sua face, percebeu quem era.

- Rose! – disse, surpreso.

- Ah! Scorpius... É você... - respondeu Rose, com as bochechas vermelhas. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim descansar um pouco, tomar um café... Tenho me estressado muito com a faculdade. - Respondeu ele. - Você está voltando do seu campus agora não é? Não quer se juntar a mim? A gente pode tomar café juntos. - Disse ele, estranhamente animado.

Rose não sabia o que dizer, estava nervosa com aquele súbito encontro entre os dois. Ela sabia que precisavam conversar, mas não saberia o que dizer se Scorpius começasse a falar da noite do aniversário de Albus. Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça, um turbilhão de sentimentos misturados. Talvez devesse aceitar o convite, quem sabe ela não descobriria algo sobre os sentimentos dele também?

- Claro, por que não?

- Ótimo! - exclamou Scorpius, sua expressão em um misto de felicidade e hesitação.

Dirigiram-se, então, para uma mesa afastada e sentaram-se de frente para o outro.

- Então, - começou ele - como você tem passado?

- Estou bem, um pouco ocupada com a faculdade, mas bem... E você?

- Ocupado com a faculdade também, mas só isso. - respondeu Scorpius.

E assim foram. Por incrível que pareça, não discutiram nenhuma vez. Conversaram sobre a faculdade, família, amigos. Para tranqüilidade de ambos, nenhum tocou 'No Assunto'. Estavam tão entretidos na conversa que nem notaram que já eram nove horas da noite. Tinham ficado conversando por 4 horas! Decidiram, então, se encontrar na próxima semana, nesse mesmo dia e horário, para conversar mais.

Scorpius insistiu em levá-la para casa, mas Rose recusou, já que morava a apenas algumas quadras dali, não seria problema ir sozinha.

- Mas também não vejo problema em eu te acompanhar. - contrariou Scorpius.

- Sério, não precisa. - Retrucou Rose

- Eu vou achar que você não gosta da minha presença.

Rose acabou cedendo depois dessa.

O prédio em que a moça morava era parecido com o de Scorpius. Havia uma grande porta na entrada com o interfone ao lado, alguns degraus separando o prédio da calçada. Rose subiu dois degraus, ficando da altura do rapaz, e virou-se para ele.

- Obrigada por me acompanhar.

- Não foi nada, além do mais, não é muito seguro uma moça bonita ficar zanzando pelas ruas a essa hora. - elogiou Scorpius.

Rose ficou envergonhada, seu rosto ficou da mesma cor que seus cabelos.

- Obrigada pelo elogio, mas eu sei me defender muito bem agora, tenho feito aulas de autodefesa. - disse ela, olhando para o chão.

Por essa ele não esperava. Aquela garota sensível, delicada, pequena, estava aprendendo a se defender? Seth estava realmente surpreso.

- Nossa! Isso é muito surpreendente, quer dizer, você não costumava gostar desse tipo de coisa.

- Pois é, mas esse mundo de hoje não é? Tudo está muito perigoso.

Ficaram um instante em silencio apenas olhando um para o outro. Infelizmente, um carro que passava pela rua quebrou o encanto. Envergonhados, desviaram o olhar.

- Bem, eu acho que já vou indo. Deixar você descansar. – falou o rapaz.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu Rose.

Scorpius teve vontade de abraçá-la, mas não sabia o motivo. Esticou, então, a mão para que ela apertasse e a moça, ainda um pouco envergonhada, a apertou fracamente.

- Até semana que vem então. - lembrou Rose, ainda segurando sua mão.

- É, até semana que vem. - respondeu o loiro.

Soltando as mãos hesitantes, desejaram-se boa noite e cada um seguiu seu caminho, Rose entrando pela porta do prédio, e Scorpius voltando pela rua na qual tinha vindo.

Quando ambos já estavam em seus respectivos quartos, deitados na cama prontos para dormir, o ultimo pensamento de um, antes de cair no sono, foi o outro. A expectativa do próximo encontro sem deixar seus sonhos.


End file.
